Cuidame el alma
by Kami-cute
Summary: ‘¿Qué sucede, Sasuke?’ ‘¿Puedo...pedirte algo?’ ‘¿De qué se trata?’ ‘Quiero que cuides...mi alma...’


Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor:** Kami-cute.

**Summary:** '¿Qué sucede, Sasuke?' '¿Puedo...pedirte algo?' '¿De qué se trata?' 'Quiero que cuides...mi alma...'

**Advertencias:** Lemmon.

**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Si lo hicieran, Kiba Inuzuka sería mi esposo y Sasuke Uchiha mi amante ¬

**Notas de autor:** Ésta canción se la cantaba mi hermano a su novia, cuando ellos se peleaban. Decía que era una promesa entre ellos para que si uno faltaba, debía volver al lado del otro 'para cuidarle el alma'. A mi siempre me pareció una canción demasiado romántica. Y, por eso, decidí hacer un SasuSaku con éste lyric. Espero que lo disfruten, tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo.

**Canción:** 'Cuida mi alma' de Los Ladrones

-

-

-

-

**: Cuídame el alma :**

Hacía un tiempo que Sasuke Uchiha había vuelto a Konoha. Había vuelto victorioso ante el asesinato de Orochimaru y de Itachi, quedándole así sólo una sola cosa que cumplir: reencontrar a Sakura. Y lo había hecho con éxito. Ante el primer encuentro, no dudó en besarla con una pasión reprimida por años. Pero eso no quedó así. No, no, no. Sasuke Uchiha, a la edad de 20 años, no se conforma con sólo besos inocentes. Terminaron en una pasión desenfrenada, dentro de la cama matrimonial en la mansión Uchiha. Y se sentía orgulloso de eso, porque no sólo fue una vez. Sino cada vez que él se lo proponía. Pero...no era eso lo que quería.

El moreno iba caminando por la villa, reviviendo recuerdos pasados. Se acordaba de las peleas con el usuratonkachi de Naruto, él cual terminó siendo Hokage. Los entrenamientos privados que le daba Kakashi, quién era el jefe del equipo ANBU de Investigación y Espionaje. Sai...a esa copia barata suya no debería irle bien, pero para su desgracia era su compañero en el equipo ANBU. El mismo que lideraba Kakashi. Y Sakura...Suspiró, bajando la vista al suelo. Sakura era de su posesión, claro estaba para todos. Pero él no quería que ella lo sintiera así. No quería que, como acostumbraba, ella llorara hasta dormirse, luego de que hicieran el amor. No quería que lo evitara durante el día. No quería que se dejara hacer sólo porque él quería. No. Él quería que ella se sintiera libre. Y quería decirle que la amaba. Demostrárselo. Pero...él era el maldito Sasuke Uchiha, el Hombre Frezzeer. ¿Cómo demonios iba a decirle o demostrarle que la amaba si eso no iba en él?

_Nena perdoname si me domina la avaricia._

_Si te mezquino mis caricias._

_Si no te convido mis besos._

_Si soy la causa del bostezo que va durmiendo a tu sonrisa._

Se sentó en un banca. La misma en la que años atrás había abandonado a Sakura y a Konoha por poder. Apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas y la cabeza sobre sus manos. ¿Qué podía hacer? Un dejo de melancolía y dolor cruzó por sus ojos azabaches. Desde que tenía memoria, había tratado mal a la cerezo. Es decir, él podía demostrarle cuanto amor quisiese pero...¿quién borraba esa mancha negra dentro del corazón de la pelirosada? La abandonó por poder. Por querer cumplir una venganza innecesaria e inservible. Le mezquinó caricias y abrazos, cuando ella jamás lo hizo. Le prohibió sentir sus besos, por temor a ser débil. Y, por sobre todo, era su culpa de que la sonrisa de la Haruno ya no fuera original. Sino una vil copia de la sincera. Una copia para ocultar el sufrimiento causado por él. Bufó, un tanto inseguro. ¿Qué debía hacer? Nadie podía ayudarlo. Aunque... Se levantó de donde estaba sentado y corrió hacia la torre del Hokage. Naruto. Él lo ayudaría. Él sabría qué hacer. Subió las escaleras y golpeó impacientemente la puerta. Una, dos, tres veces. Frunció el seño cuando a la cuarta vez, el usuratonkachi no abría.

**- ¡Naruto! ¡Demonios! ¡Abre la maldita puerta de una vez!** –gritaba furioso el Uchiha.

Del otro lado de la puerta se escucharon unos débiles 'Ya, ya...' y unos pasos bastantes lentos. Y él, impaciente. La puerta se abrió con parsimonia, mientras el rostro sonriente del rubio aparecía detrás. Sasuke, con su cara de amargado. Entró sin pedir permiso y vio a Sakura, sentada frente al escritorio del Hokage. El Uchiha quedó estático en su lugar. Naruto avanzó hasta él, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Apoyó su mano izquierda en el hombro de Sasuke y echó una carcajada.

- ¡Al fin reunidos como un equipo! ¡Tal y como en los viejos tiempos!

Sasuke volvió la vista a Naruto y sonrió. Pero volvió a girar la cabeza al sentir el correr de una silla. Sakura estaba de pie y...no le dirigía la mirada. Simplemente, hacía como si él no estuviera ahí. Pasó por su lado y se detuvo ya cruzando la puerta. Sin mirar a Naruto, con un semblante anonadado, ni a Sasuke, con un semblante abandonado y dolido, dijo sin más vueltas.

- **No estoy para estas cosas, Naruto. Lamento irme, pero estoy ocupada. Nos vemos después.**

Y así, se fue. Naruto suspiró, para volver la vista a Sasuke. Y volvió a adoptar ese semblante anonadado, al ver como el moreno tenía los ojos casi llorosos y no se encontraba presente en este universo. Chasqueó sus dedos delante del rostro de Sasuke, hasta que él reaccionó. Lo invitó a sentarse, para luego sentarse él detrás del enorme escritorio. Clavó sus ojos celestes en Sasuke, buscando una respuesta.

- ¿Qué sucede, Sasuke?

**- Naruto...no sé qué hacer...**

**- ¿Y por qué crees que yo puedo ayudarte?**

**- Porque la conoces más que yo...**

Naruto cerró los ojos y formó una sonrisa. Era sobre Sakura-chan. Él lo había sabido. Negó con la cabeza. En realidad, sabía como ayudarlo pero...Sasuke debía hacerlo sólo. Se lo merecía como castigo por haberlos abandonado y por haberles hecho sufrir su frialdad por demasiado tiempo. Aunque, Sasuke era Sasuke. Jamás cambiaría. Abrió sus ojos a tiempo para divisar como el Uchiha se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Ouch, se sentía mal...

- Aunque...creo que deberías preguntarle a un experto...

Sasuke miró asombrado a Naruto y él, sonrió. Pocas veces podías tener a Sasuke Uchiha intrigado por saber tu respuesta y rogando por una rápida solución a sus problemas amorosos. Aunque, no era de esperarse que viniera corriendo a sus pies. Era su mejor amigo. Y, a parte, estaba casado con Hinata y tenían tres preciosos niños. Un rubiecito tímido de ojos opalinos, una niña de cabello azulado y ojos celestes muy simpática y cariñosa, y un niño de cabello azulado y ojos opalinos al igual que su madre, pero con las graciosas marcas en las mejillas y el carácter hiperactivo de su padre.

- ¿Ex—Experto?

**- Sí...**

**- ¿¡QUIÉN!? **–preguntó Sasuke, frenando drásticamente delante del escritorio.

**- Lo conoces... **–dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

**- Oh no... **–dijo Sasuke, negando con la cabeza.

**- Es él único que puede ayudarte...** –dijo Naruto, dándole la espalda.

**- Demonios... **–murmuró Sasuke, saliendo de la oficina del Hokage directo hacia un parque.

_Nena perdoname si soy un muro impenetrable. _

_Si soy un juego inexplicable. _

_Si no te ilumino los días._

_Si mi torpeza es quien te enfría hasta congelarte los huesos._

De camino a la casa del 'experto', Sasuke pensaba en las ideas que tendría Sakura de él. Seguramente creería que, hiciera lo que hiciera, jamás podría traspasar a su interior. Que era una especie de juego de ingenio, un laberinto sin salida. Pero estaba tan equivocada. Ella estaba en su interior y lo había abarcado todo. Y si él era un juego difícil de jugar, ella era la única ganadora. Pero, le gustara o no, con esas ideas que le hacía creer por su falta de cariño, Sasuke no terminaba iluminando sus días. Sólo los ensombrecía. Y por culpa de su estúpida forma de ser, él terminaba helándole el corazón. Volviéndolo un cubito de hielo. **'Eres tan estúpido, Sasuke'** se decía a sí mismo **'todo por tu estúpida forma de ser'**. Llegó a la casa del experto y miró fijamente a la puerta, como queriendo que ésta se abriera sola. No podía estar pasándole esto a él. De frente, en la casa de quien menos esperaba pedirle un consejo. En casa de el Copy Ninja, Hatake Kakashi.

Tocó timbre, pero no sucedía nada. De seguro estaba demasiado compenetrado leyendo el Icha Icha Paradaise, en todos sus volúmenes. Volvió a tocar timbre. Y otra vez. Y otra. Hasta que detrás de la puerta, apareció Kakashi con su único ojo visible sonriente y con su típico '...Yo!'. Sasuke frunció el seño ante la idea de que realmente Kakashi podría ayudarle.

- Hola Sasuke, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

**- Naruto...** –dijo, sin más, y se adentró a la casa.

Kakashi observó de un lado al otro durante un tiempo, para luego entrar con Sasuke. Su cara formaba una gran incógnita que era dirigida fijamente hacia Sasuke. No entendía nada. Pero si estaba ahí, por algo debía ser.

- **¿Qué sucede, Sasuke?**

**- Necesito...ayuda **

Sólo Sasuke sabía cuanto le costó formar esa oración y dirigirla a Kakashi. Y Kakashi, alardeando de ser un buen maestro y aprender todo de sus alumnos, intuyó que a éste le había costado demasiado ser sincero y pedirle ayuda a él. Se sentó a su lado, rascándose el grisáceo cabello. No entendía, pero intentaría ayudar.

- Bueno, cuéntame qué pasa...

**- Verás...lo que quiero es...demostrar...**

**- ¿Demostrar que eres un excelente ninja? Eso no debes hacerlo, todo el mundo lo sabe. A excepción de Naruto, que sigue creyendo que es mejor que tú en todos los aspectos. A veces es cierto pero—**

Sasuke roló sus ojos y dejó de escuchar a su ex-sensei. El Copy Ninja, siempre tomando conclusiones equivocadas. O diciendo una sarta de pavadas. Bah, era igual. Miró fijamente a su maestro. Seguía hablando, compenetrado en su monólogo.

**- No **–lo interrumpió Sasuke.

**- ¿No, qué?**

**- Que no es eso...**

**- ¿Entonces?**

**- Quiero demostrar mis...sentimientos...**

Kakashi miró perplejo a su antiguo alumno y actual colega. Era emocionante. ¿Sasuke Uchiha pidiendo ayuda para demostrar sentimentalismo? Nadie creyó que ese día llegaría. Menos que menos él, que conocía a esos tres como la palma de su mano. Pero, como todo buen lector del Icha Icha Paradaise, la curiosidad le vencía.

- ¿De quién se trata?

**- Eso no es importante...**

**- Bueno, entonces dime si es hombre o mujer**

**- Mujer**

**- Aja...bien, y ¿qué sucede?**

**- Quiero que sienta que en realidad la amo y que no la utilizo. Quiero que sepa que me importa. Quiero...**

**- ¿Y crees que Sakura podrá creerte eso? **–interrumpió Kakashi.

Sasuke miró perplejo a su pasado sensei. ¿Cómo...? Era imposible que supiera que él estaba enamorado de Sakura, sin que se lo dijera. Cómo...¿cómo había hecho? Kakashi había notado como Sasuke había cambiado el color de piel a otro mucho más pálido. Como sus manos temblaban un poco. Y como su mirada se volvía opaca.

**- ¿Cómo...?** –logró articular Sasuke.

- Ah, es fácil. Puede que hayas cambiado y de verdad la ames, pero ella creerá que le mientes. Tantos años de intolerancia, arrogancia y desprecios hacen su efecto, Sasuke.

**- No...¿cómo lo supiste?**

**- Bien, desde que te conocí a ti y a ella supe que había una conexión especial. Todos los profesores nos enteramos de estas cosas, Sasuke, antes que ustedes. Además...en cuanto dijiste mujer, mordiste tu labio. Y ese gesto, sólo lo hiciste una vez, cuando Sakura estaba en el hospital muy grave por culpa de la pelea con Akatsuki. ¿Me equivoco o no?**

Sasuke sólo negó con la cabeza. Era increíble. Ahora venía a enterarse de que su maestro sabía lo que él sentía por Sakura desde mucho antes de que esto pasara. Y lo peor, lo había tenido guardado en secreto durante más de 10 años. Era tan torpe. Sintió una mano en su hombro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Una sonrisa del Copy Ninja le hizo sonreír. Pero luego de escuchar bien, frunció el seño.

- Deben hacerlo. El sexo de reconciliación es lo mejor. O hablar con Sai, que pasa mucho tiempo con Sakura...

**- Hatake pervertido... **–murmuró Sasuke.

De repente, la imagen del sensei inteligente y que todo lo sabe, cayó a sus pies. Kakashi seguía siendo el pervertido que leía Icha Icha Paradaise. El mismo que tenía ideas depravadas. El mismo, no cambiaría. Kakashi notó el sonrojo en el rostro de Sasuke. O él había dicho algo malo o Sasuke tenía fiebre. Miró fijamente a su alumno.

**- ¿Dije algo malo?**

- ¿Podrías pensar en otras cosas que no sean el Icha Icha?

Sin esperar la respuesta, Sasuke se levantó del sofá en que estaba sentado y salió de la casa de Kakashi. No quería sentirse más miserable de lo que se sentía pensando en que, según ella, para él esto sólo era un juego. Un juego sexual, de provocaciones, insinuaciones e intimaciones. No quería pensar eso. Pero lo pensó.

_Nena, cuida mi piel, cuida mi alma._

_Nena, cuida mi piel, cuida mi alma._

_Nena, cuida mi piel, cuida mi alma._

_Nena, cuida mi piel, cuida mi alma._

Ya estaba lejos de la casa de Kakashi. Y también, de la torre del Hokage. ¿Pero qué más daba? Quizás, debía hacer caso a sus instintos y gritarle un millón de veces que ella era todo para él. Que quería que le cuidara el alma, para que no se hiriera más de lo que ya estaba. Y que le cuidara la piel, para luego, poder sentir sus caricias. Gritarle todo eso. Y luego, susurrarlo. Y después, murmurarlo en su oreja. Aunque, ¿para qué mentirse a sí mismo? Era un maldito cobarde en ese sentido. Jamás lograría decirle cuanto la amaba.

Casi sin darse cuenta, sus pies lo guiaron a la academia ninja. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó la mandíbula. Era su inconsciente quien lo traicionaba. ¡Pues claro! Había oído que Kakashi le decía que Sai podría ayudarlo. Y a él le molestaba hablar con su copia barata, pero...necesitaba ayuda. Y sabía que, si no estaba ayudando en el hospital, realizaba misiones junto a él, ayudaba a Naruto en algunos problemas menores o...ayudaba en la academia ninja. Bufó, retrocediendo hacia el columpio en que Naruto se sentaba de pequeño. Se sentó ahí, viendo hacia la puerta de la academia con un rostro de melancolía y pena. Unos pasos a su lado lo hicieron voltearse. Y ahí estaba él.

**- Hola, Sasuke **–dijo Sai, con su fingida sonrisa.

**- Mh...** –respondió, monótonamente.

Sai, sin decir más, siguió su camino hacia la academia. Y Sasuke, pudo ver como su oportunidad de ser feliz de una vez por todas se alejaba. Se levantó sin dudarlo, al ver como Sai entraba en la academia y lo dejaba sólo en ese banco. El muy maldito. Corrió un poco, hasta alcanzarlo. Estaba por entrar en uno de los salones. Sai se detuvo cuando vio al Uchiha correr hacia él. Algo pasaba. ¿Pero qué? Sasuke se detuvo frente a él y lo miró fijamente. ¿Podría ser rencor ese brillo extraño en su mirada?

**- Necesitamos hablar...** –dijo realmente serio.

Y sin esperar su afirmación o desapruebo, abrió la puerta de uno de los salones de clases vacíos y lo hizo entrar. Vio como él entraba detrás y cerraba la puerta con cerrojo. Luego, se volvía a él y le decía que se sentase. Que quede claro, Sai no era un dominado. Sólo tenía curiosidad por saber qué era eso que lo obligaba a hablarle y lo mantenía nervioso. Se sentó en uno de los asientos de los estudiantes, mientras Sasuke se sentaba a su lado.

**- ¿Qué querías decirme? **–dijo Sai, interrumpiendo el silencio.

Sasuke miró a Sai como si estuviera viendo a un bicho. ¿Por qué tenía que pedirle ayuda a él? Era una copia suya, de seguro no sabría que hacer. Era muy falso y muy...hipócrita. Detestaba a ese tipo y a su sonrisa fingida. Y estaba detestando tener que pedirle ayuda a él.

- **Necesito tu ayuda...**

**- ¿De qué se trata?**

- Sakura...

Sai abrió sus negros ojos a sobre manera. Sasuke Uchiha, pidiéndole ayuda en el amor. ¿Quién lo diría? Era increíble. Sasuke, a su vez, desviaba la mirada de Sai para posarla en el suelo, totalmente sonrojado. ¿Por qué Sakura tenía ese poder sobre él?

- De acuerdo. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Sasuke volvió la vista a Sai, sin poder creerlo. ¿En verdad iba a ayudarlo? ¿O estaba fingiendo, para luego saltar con esa sonrisa falsa y gritarle "Era broma"? Sacudió la cabeza, quitándose esas ideas de encima, para luego sonreírle a Sai. Iba a ayudarlo. No importaba nada más. Sai, a su vez, intentó devolver la sonrisa del Uchiha lo más sincera posible. Él en verdad quería ayudarlo. Por dos cuestiones. Primero: era una buena ocasión para hacer que el Uchiha deje de odiarlo tanto. Y segundo: así podría ayudar a Sakura y no tendría que escucharla todos los días llorar desconsolada porque Sasuke la trataba como a un muñeco.

**- ¿En verdad me ayudarás a demostrarle que la amo? **–dijo Sasuke, con los ojos brillosos como un niño con juguete nuevo.

- Si, claro. Sólo necesito que me cuentes cómo la tratas en TODOS los sentidos.

Sasuke asintió. Le molestaba contarle sus intimidades a esa copia, pero si lo ayudaría. Debería soportar la humillación. Siempre y cuando Sakura lo tratara como antes y él pudiera decirle o demostrarle que la amaba...le daba todo igual.

_Nena regalame todo lo que llevas adentro._

_Dame el petróleo de tu cuerpo._

_Dame la furia de tus labios._

_Dame el veneno que en verano va a derretirme con tus besos._

Y sin darse cuenta, su mente desvarió y se perdió en los pliegues del recuerdo. ¿Qué buscaba él realmente? ¿Qué había buscado desde el principio, antes de marcharse con Orochimaru? No era venganza. O no en su totalidad. Él había querido que Sakura lo amara de verdad. Que le regalara sus sentimientos, sus penas, sus alegrías, las mariposas en su estómago. Quería, también, que le diera su lado más oscuro. Esa parte mala que la corrompía y la cual él quería conocer. Quería que le entregase todos los besos que conociera y tuviera. Con amor. Dulces y castos. O con pasión. Furiosos y bestiales. ¿Qué más daba? Él sólo quería sus besos. En invierno, en otoño, en primavera o en verano. Quería sentir esa droga o veneno que Sakura portaba en los labios y que lo derritiera a besos. Lo intoxicara. Lo envenenara. No le importaba.

Sai le tocó el hombro y él reaccionó. Se había olvidado que él estaba ahí. Se había perdido pensando en que Kakashi había tenido razón. Él había amado a Sakura, o se había dado cuenta, luego de ser atacados por los ninjas del sonido en las pruebas chunnin. Y no desde ahora. No, para nada. La había amado desde antes, pero el muy ciego...no lo vio.

- Dime, Sasuke...

**- Sí, perdona **–se disculpó el Uchiha-**. ¿Qué me habías dicho?**

**- Que debías contarme como la tratabas para que yo te dijera qué hacer...**

**- ¿Seguro? **–aún después de todo, dudaba un poco.

**- Si, aunque no te aseguro nada. Sabes que los sentimientos que conozco y las formas de socializar las aprendo de un libro viejo... **–bromeó Sai-** Pero haremos el intento.**

- De acuerdo.

Así, le permitió a Sai entrar y arreglar su vida. Se sentó de forma en que quedaron de frente. Debía ser sincero. No importaba si Sai no entendía o se reía. Él quería ayuda. Le daba igual.

- La cosa es que...no sé cómo tratar a Sakura...

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno, en la cama si...estamos los dos solos y me es más fácil demostrar como me hace sentir. Pero...no puedo decirlo. Es como si mi cuerpo me lo impidiese. ¿Entiendes?

Sai entendía. Y entendía también que el Uchiha era un idiota. ¿Cómo podía ayudarlo si era mucho peor que él con respecto a los sentimientos? Sasuke en su pecho tenía un corazón encarcelado, atado a cadenas y con imposibilidad de moverse. Sai en realidad no sabía si compadecerse o golpearlo hasta el cansancio, por tonto. Optó por la primera opción.

- ¿Y por qué crees que de la noche a la mañana puedes cambiar tu forma de actuar?

- ¿Por qué creer que no?

- Porque siempre fuiste frío y distante, te será imposible.

Sasuke bajó la mirada. Esperaba cualquier adjetivo. 'Estúpido', 'tonto' e inclusive 'difícil'...pero no creía que Sai, su única esperanza hasta el momento, le dijera que era 'imposible'. Eso destrozaba sus ilusiones de algo mejor. De ser un mejor hombre. Alguien digno para Sakura.

- Aunque... –continúo Sai- Dicen que nada es imposible. Sería bueno probarlo.

Sasuke miró a Sai, para luego volver la vista al suelo sonriendo. De todas formas, quedaba un poco de esperanza para él. Luego, escuchó atentamente las instrucciones de Sai. Desde el ámbito 'día a día' hasta el 'por las noches' y el 'sábanas adentro'. Sasuke negaba en algunas o refutaba, pero ante la insistencia terminaba asintiendo. Si Sai lo decía, por algo debía ser.

Luego de una hora de charlas y enseñanzas por parte de su copia, salió corriendo de la academia con una sonrisa. La gente por la calle pensaba que el Uchiha estaba loco. ¿En verdad estaba sonriendo o era un efecto ilusorio por la velocidad en que corría? Qué más daba. Él estaba feliz. Y el mundo, podía irse al demonio.

Sakura estaba en su despacho, acomodando algunas planillas de unos pacientes. Por su cabeza pasaban recuerdos con el Uchiha, haciendo que cada tanto perdiera la concentración. Ella no quería pensar en él. Él la lastimaba. La usaba. Era su puta y su entretenimiento. Luego, dejaba de existir. ¡Bien! Dos podían jugar ese juego. Aunque siempre la que acababa perdiendo era ella. Secó sus lágrimas rápidamente al momento en que unos toquidos desesperantes eran dados en su puerta. ¿Qué podía ser esta vez? ¿Un quemado? ¿Un enfermo mortal? ¿O alguna embarazada? Sakura suspiró, para aliviar un poco el dolor de cabeza. Puso las manos en sus sienes, al mismo momento en que volvía la vista a las planillas.

- Pasa, Shizune

Sintió unos pasos avanzar por su despacho. No quería levantar la vista, porque conociendo a la morocha, le preguntaría incansablemente qué era lo que le pasaba. Y ella no quería hablar de eso. Le dolía. Pero parecía que la gente no entendía. Entonces, era mejor fingir. Pero no la escuchaba decirle nada. Ni siquiera un amago. Levantó la vista y...¡cual fue su sorpresa! Sasuke Uchiha, con un enorme ramo de doce rosas rojas en sus manos, mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa...¿sincera? Y en sus ojos azabaches se podía notar la...¿eso era una mirada de ternura? Sakura se fregó los ojos y miró a Sasuke nuevamente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –fue lo único que pudo preguntar.

- Pensé en traerte rosas porque... –Sakura creyó haberse olvidado de algo, pero al escuchar la risa de Sasuke...- Te traje rosas sin tener ningún motivo, creo.

Sasuke avanzó hasta detrás del escritorio, donde Sakura estaba sentada. La miró con esa misma mirada de ternura y besó su mejilla. ¿Con amor? Luego, depositó las rosas en su regazo y besó su otra mejilla.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Sakura, sin creérselo.

- Ya dije que nada

Y así, besó los labios de Sakura. Con amor. Dándole un roce suave de labios, para luego pedir dulcemente pasar al siguiente nivel. Sakura entreabrió los labios, dándole permiso. El beso pasó a otro nivel, pero seguía siendo lento y suave. Como una especie de declaración extraña o algo así. Luego, Sasuke se separó, dejando a Sakura perpleja, y se encaminó a la salida del despacho. Antes de irse, dio media vuelta y miró con una sonrisa a su pelirosada favorita.

- Vendré a buscarte para el almuerzo. Espérame.

Así se fue. Sakura seguía viendo la puerta cerrada de su despacho, sin creer que en realidad ese haya sido Sasuke. Luego de unos minutos, bajó la mirada a su regazo. Rosas rojas. Era la primera vez que Sasuke le regalaba rosas sin algún motivo en especial. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la ojiverde. Eso era bueno. Demasiado, a ser verdad. Sasuke, a su vez, no podía creer que había sido tan fácil y placentero el darle algo especial a Sakura SIN MOTIVO ALGUNO. Y ver su expresión de asombro fue...encantador. Le gustaba. Lo haría seguido, sólo para verla feliz.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, y Sakura esperaba a Sasuke. Sus ojos verdes viajaban de un lado al otro buscando algún indicio de él. ¡Diablos! Con pelo negro en corte de cacatúa, con un andar muy peculiar...¡y llamaba la atención a toda la maldita población femenina! ¿Dónde estaba? Suspiró resignada, dispuesta a irse con Ino a comer a algún lado. Pero apenas dio el primer paso, escuchó su nombre en un grito y vio a Sasuke corriendo para llegar. Sakura parpadeó un par de veces, sin creérselo.

- Disculpa que llegue tarde... –dijo entrecortado por la falta de aire- Es que estuve ocupado comprando unas cosas. Se me pasó el tiempo.

- Está bien, no necesito explicaciones.

Sasuke se acercó y besó los labios de la pelirosada, de la misma forma que en su despacho. Ella cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la emoción del momento. Cuando se separaron, Sasuke le sonrió con ligereza y luego, la tomó de la mano para echar a caminar. Sakura no lo creía. ¡¡Estaban caminando de la mano!! ¡¡Con Sasuke Uchiha!! Creyó que sería más fácil hacer eso con Sai, pero hela ahí. Con Sasuke, de la mano, y caminando directo a su mansión. Era de poco creerse.

Al llegar a la mansión Uchiha, Sasuke obligó a Sakura a que se siente en la sala, mientras él preparaba la comida. Ella creyó que mentía, por eso lo siguió. Pero no. Él estaba delante de la cocina, cortando unos vegetales, y...¿estaba cantando una canción? Se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta. En verdad creía que caería desmayada. Sasuke no se daba cuenta de la presencia detrás de él. Estaba compenetrado en la canción que cantaba y cocinando para ella. Estaba feliz.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Sasuke-kun?

Por vez primera, Sasuke pudo decir que eso que sentía en su estómago eran mariposas. ¿Por qué? Solamente porque Sakura le decía _Sasuke-kun_. Era raro y lo sabía. Pero se sentía tan bien tener esas mariposas dándote vueltas y haciéndote volar junto con ellas. Se dio media vuelta, sonriente, para mirar a Sakura.

- Sí, amor, estoy bien.

- ¿Amor?

Sakura parpadeó varias veces sin comprender. Sasuke sólo echó un pequeña carcajada dulce al aire. Caminó hasta Sakura y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Empezó a besar su cuello, con delicadeza y cuidado.

Sakura no entendía. Quería entender. Detestaba ser la desentendida de todo.

- ¿Por qué amor?

- ¿No te gusta? Puedo decirte linda, cielo, vida, sol...

- No entiendo, Sasuke. ¿Qué pasa?

Sasuke besó sus labios y no dijo más nada. Luego, volvió a terminar de cocinar, dejando a Sakura sola en el comedor viendo al hombre que la tenía enamorada, cocinar para ella y cantar una canción.

Cuando terminó de cocinar, tenía una deliciosa cena constituida por sopa de miso, sashimi y norimaki con una taza de té para cada uno. Sakura se sentó en la mesa, luego de que Sasuke sirviera el almuerzo. Sasuke dio gracias por la comida y comenzó a comer. Sakura, en cambio, veía a Sasuke sin entender bien ese tipo de reacciones que tenía. Es decir, él siempre había sido frío, intolerable y demasiado inalcanzable para ella. Y de repente, así como así, tiene atenciones para con ella que no había tenido nunca en su vida. De repente, Sasuke dejó de comer y la miró un poco asombrado.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sakura?

- Lo mismo te pregunto yo...

- No entiendo.

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Digo, ¡tú no eres así!

- ¿Tanto importa el cómo soy y cómo dejé de ser?

- Sasuke...entiende...una persona no cambia de la noche a la mañana...

- ¿Por qué todos dicen eso? Si quiero, puedo hacerlo. Si tengo un motivo valedero.

- ¿¡Y cuál es ese motivo!? ¡Sasuke, sigo sin entender!

- ¡El motivo eres tú, Sakura!

¡Din din! Suena la campana. Gana por nock out Sasuke Uchiha en esta guerra de respuestas y preguntas. La pelirosada tenía sus orbes verdes abiertas enormemente, sin creerse lo que el Uchiha acababa de decirle. ¿Por ella? ¿Cambiar por ella? Parpadeó un par de veces, sin poder entender aún. Y de repente, sin aviso, Sasuke se levantó de la mesa y se arrodilló a su lado, tomando su mano.

- Sakura, entiende. Quiero...Yo no te merezco...Y quiero merecerte. Quiero estar contigo. Quiero cambiar por ti. Quiero darte todo eso que te quité durante años...Quiero...

Sin buscar aceptación o negación, Sasuke se aproximó al rostro de Sakura y la besó. Con amor. Con vehemencia. Con ese sentimiento que hacía años guardaba bajo llave, por miedo a que se escapase. Sakura, por auto reflejo, abrazó el cuello de Sasuke y profundizó el beso. Era maravilloso. ¿Qué otro hombre podría llegar a encontrar que estuviera dispuesto a cambiar por ella? Ninguno. Abrió más su boca, permitiendo que Sasuke se adentrara más. Quería fundirse con él. No le importaba si estaba bien o mal. Ella lo amó desde siempre y lo seguía haciendo. Él, se había dado cuenta que ese sentimiento para con ella era amor. Sincero, puro amor. Y no se separarían. Estarían juntos. ¿Qué más daba el mundo?

Se separaron por falta de aire. Sasuke apoyó su frente contra la de Sakura y sonrió. Acarició su rostro con su mano derecha, mientras que la izquierda hacía movimientos circulares en su cintura. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró. Estaba tan feliz.

- Te amo –dijo en un murmullo, acompañado de un suspiro.

Sakura no podía creerlo. Abrió los ojos enormemente y miró fijamente el rostro de Sasuke. ¿No le estaba mintiendo, no? ¡No, no lo hacía! Levantó su mano derecha hasta el rostro de él y comenzó a acariciarlo. Cada célula de su cuerpo clamaba a gritos por Sasuke. Por vez primera, le decía un te amo.

_Nena regalame la magia que lleva tu esencia._

_La fórmula de tu sustancia._

_Y tu secreto más inmenso._

_Dame tus aguas que me bañan en los placeres más intensos._

Se levantó de la silla, dejando a Sasuke mirándola asombrado desde sus pies. Tomó su mano y lo hizo levantarse, para besarlo. Luego, entrelazó los dedos de sus manos y lo dirigió a su cuarto. Sasuke no entendía ni quería entender. Cada vez que Sakura lo besaba, la razón se iba. Y quedaba sólo ella. Supo qué sucedía cuando sintió el colchón bajo su espalda. Y cuando, de repente, había dejado de tener camisa. Hizo un movimiento rápido y pasó a estar él sobre la pelirosada. Sakura miraba a Sasuke, con amor y sumisión. Pero, para su sorpresa, el moreno no la trató como hacía siempre. Al contrario. Contorneó su cuerpo como si se tratara de una especie de piedra preciosa. Besaba su cuello con cuidado, sin dejar esas dolorosas mordidas. Acariciaba su lóbulo izquierdo con la nariz. Luego, acariciaba su abdomen. Sakura tembló mínimamente. Ése no era Sasuke; Sasuke era bruto y salvaje. Este era otro. La trataba con delicadeza y hacía todo tan...lento. Detestaba que la tratara suavemente como si fuera débil. Y Sasuke, pareció comprenderlo.

- Quiero que sea diferente ésta vez, Sakura. No quiero tener sexo... –Sasuke se separó para ver el rostro de la pelirosada, que mantenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par-. No quiero sexo. Quiero hacer el amor...

Sakura abrazó al Uchiha por el cuello, al mismo momento en que él se inclinaba a besarla. Eso era. Por eso era distinto. No quería saciar sus necesidades físicas. Quería saciar sus necesidades sentimentales. Con ella. Sólo con ella. Sasuke fue quitando delicadamente cada prenda de ropa, hasta dejarla únicamente con su ropa interior. Sakura sentía que el toque de Sasuke daba fuego y ella, se estaba quemando. Sentía como lamía y besaba su cuello, jugando con el broche del sostén. Era un tortura. Dejó escapar un quejido, haciendo que Sasuke sonriera y desabrochara finalmente ese estúpido sostén. Dejó escapar un jadeo cuando lo sintió entre sus pechos. ¡Oh Dios! ¡La volvía loca! Sasuke lamía, mordisqueaba y succionaba los pequeños montículos marrones erectos. Sentía como ella suspiraba en su cabello y le hacía formar una pequeña sonrisa. Sakura sentía descargas eléctricas, que le erizaban el vello de la nuca. Esas cosquillas eran tan placenteras. Gemía, extasiada en ese momento.

Sasuke acarició el torso de los brazos femeninos, indicándole a Sakura que los estirara hacia arriba y tomara los barrotes de la cama. Ella obedeció. Comenzó a besar lentamente desde detrás de la oreja, bajando, bajando, hasta su vientre. Sakura gemía y jadeaba sin poder contenerse. Sasuke levantó la vista, para ver los ojos jades opacados por el deseo. Sonrió de medio lado. Comenzó a bajar la última prenda interior que le quedaba a la pelirosada, con sumo cuidado. Luego de sacársela, la arrojó lejos. Se acercó a nueva cuenta a sus pechos, para seguir su labor en los pezones. Sakura gemía sin control. Mientras, el Uchiha introdujo un dedo en su entrada. Ella quedó mínimamente paralizada por unos segundos, soltando una respiración entrecortada. Por acallar un suspiro placentero. Luego de escuchar como ella jadeaba, introdujo un segundo dedo. Y así, comenzó un vaivén con su mano. Sacando sus dedos sólo hasta la punta, para introducirlos con fuerza; tocando en Sakura un punto que la hacía explotar. Con su pulgar, Sasuke apretaba delicadamente el clítoris, haciendo que Sakura se humedeciera más y gimiera con más placer. Y ella, sintió una explosión dentro suyo. Una gama de colores apareció ante sus ojos y convulsionando mínimamente, llegó al orgasmo.

Sasuke quitó sus dedos de ese punto sensible y besó el cuello de la pelirosada con lentitud. Ella podía sentir como él sonreía sobre su cuello. Y sabía porqué. Sasuke estaba maravillado de poder sentir esos jadeos tan sensuales saliendo de la boca de Sakura porque él los provocó. Se sentía bien. Era feliz. La amaba. Y pasaron unos minutos en que Sasuke sólo besaba el cuello de Sakura, esperando a que se reintegrara. Y así lo hizo. Sin previo aviso, cambió roles poniéndose ella sobre el Uchiha. Sasuke la miraba sin comprender.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Es...mi turno... –dijo ella, aún jadeante.

Sakura quitó lentamente la camisa que Sasuke llevaba, para luego deleitarse lamiendo y besando su pecho bien fornido. Sasuke sólo gruñía, pues el placer lo cegaba. Luego, le quitó los pantalones con un poco de esfuerzo. Y por último, el bóxer. Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza y aguantó la respiración, al sentir a Sakura besarle el cuello y seguir su camino descendiendo. Ya en el vientre, cerca de ese punto sensible, Sasuke la obligó a subir el rostro y besarlo; para luego cambiar posiciones.

- Pero qué... –balbuceó Sakura, sin entender bien.

- Hoy no...es tu noche. Nuestra primera noche... –dijo Sasuke, besándola.

Sakura estuvo al punto de la emoción. Sasuke sólo se centraba en ella. ¡Es más! Le dedicaba esa noche. Sólo a ella. Un regalo especial. Porque hoy era su primera noche. La primera noche de los dos. La primera en que no tenían sexo...sino, que hacían el amor.

Sasuke mordió la clavícula de Sakura con fuerza, provocando un grito de dolor y placer. Luego, lamió esa zona y la beso. Ahora, Sakura tenía una marcha de pertenencia. De pasión. Chupones, al fin y al cabo. Se separó sonriente, para luego volver a besar los labios de ella. Con una de sus manos, acariciaba el abdomen de la muchachita de ojos verdes. Sakura gemía entre el beso, queriendo decirle a Sasuke que no soportaría más. Pero él no quería adelantar los hechos. Quería hacerlo a su tiempo. Bien despacio.

Sakura enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Uchiha, haciendo aún más profundo el beso. Abrió más su boca, para permitirle explorar con mayor vehemencia. Y Sasuke aceptó. Ella se apegaba al cuerpo del ojinegro, haciendo que Sasuke perdiera los estribos. Lo volvía loco. Entonces, Sakura enredó las piernas en su cintura y se aproximó a su lóbulo, lamiéndolo con delicadeza y provocándole un respingo. Susurró, perdida en el éxtasis.

- Ahora, Sasuke...hazme tuya...

Sasuke no esperó más. Estaba siendo una tortura bastante dolorosa. Aunque, excitante y placentera. Se recostó sobre ella, apoyando los antebrazos para no aplastarla con su peso. Echó un mirada fugaz a sus ojos jades y sonrió. _Uno. Seremos uno con amor retribuido._ La penetró lentamente, esperando a que ambos se acostumbraran la presencia del otro. Luego de unos segundos, comenzó a embestir lentamente, besando al mismo tiempo el cuello de Sakura. Y ella, no soportaba tanta lentitud. Demonios. Detestaba que fuera paciente. Ella no lo era. Lo abrazó fuerte por sobre los hombros y lo besó con pasión. Luego, acercó sus labios al oído derecho de Sasuke para gemirle que quería más. Y Sasuke, no reaccionó. Hizo caso a su inconsciente, no a su cabeza. Aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas, que le eran retribuidas con sonoros gemidos acompasados de Sakura.

Estaba bien. Eso estaba muy bien. Sakura se aproximó a su cuello y lo besó, haciendo que él gimiera. ¿Sasuke gimiendo? A Sakura le encantó ese sonido jamás oído y lo volvió a hacer. Tanto, que ahora Sasuke gemía tan acompasadamente como ella segundos antes. Pero un Uchiha no se deja vencer. Embistió con rapidez y profundidad a la ojiverde, haciendo que gimiera notoriamente. Era todo tan lujurioso.

Sasuke no escuchaba nada. Sus oídos estaban tapados. Sólo podía escuchar los gemidos acompasados de la ojiverde y luego...el cómo gemía y gritaba su nombre.

Volvió a morder esa marca de pertenencia, para empezar a embestir con lentitud pero llegando más profundo. Sakura se apretaba contra Sasuke, en un intento de calmar las emociones que esto le producía. Con una última embestida profunda, Sakura llegó al segundo orgasmo. Y Sasuke, la siguió. Se derrumbó sobre ella, jadeante. Tomaba bocanas de aire, como pez fuera del agua, intentando regular su respiración. Aspirando, al mismo tiempo, el dulce aroma de la cerezo mezclado con el suyo y el del hermoso momento que habían pasado. Salió de ella con cuidado y se recostó a su lado, abrazándola posesivamente por la cintura hasta acercarla a él. Besó su cabello rosa, su frente, su nariz, sus párpados, sus mejillas, su mentón y por último, dulcemente sus labios. Sakura sonrió. Luego de eso, se dispusieron a dormir.

_Nena, cuida mi piel, cuida mi alma._

_Nena, cuida mi piel, cuida mi alma._

_Nena, cuida mi piel, cuida mi alma._

_Nena, cuida mi piel, cuida mi alma._

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se despertó en los brazos de Sasuke por medio de sus suaves caricias. Una sonrisa sincera en los labios del moreno le era dirigida, para luego besarla con delicadeza y amor. Se recostó sobre su pecho, haciendo pequeños círculos con el dedo. Sasuke acercó su mano lentamente a la mejilla de la pelirosada y la acarició, para luego descender hasta la marca de pertenencia.

- Duele... –dijo Sakura-. ¿Qué me hiciste?

- Ya sabrás... –respondió el Uchiha, misterioso.

Sakura se levantó y fue hasta el baño, dejando al Uchiha sólo y bufando. Se escuchó un chillido. Y un caminar apresurado. En seguida, una mata de cabellos rosas apareció de detrás de la puerta.

- ¿¡Qué significa esto!? ¡Es bestial!

- Eso indica que eres de mi posesión... –dijo Sasuke con arrogancia. Sakura puso sus manos en la cintura y lo miró con reproche.

- ¿Posesión?

- Sí –dijo él, seguro de lo que decía-. Desde hoy eres de mi posesión...

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

- Porque eres mi novia –Sakura ablandó su semblante y se acercó a Sasuke, recostándose sobre él. Éste, la besó en la frente- ...y serás mi esposa.

- ¿Esposa? –dijo ella, al borde del llanto de la emoción.

- Sí; Sakura Uchiha, serás de ahora en adelante.

Sakura lo besó con pasión, para luego abrazarlo fuerte. Era hermoso. Eso que decía. Eso que hacía. Lo que pensaba. Y lo que haría. Nadie había hecho eso por ella. Ni siquiera Lee. Nadie, nadie, nadie.

Sasuke besó su lóbulo y la separó de él. La miró fijamente, mientras Sakura lo miraba anonadada.

- ¿Qué sucede, Sasuke?

- ¿Puedo...pedirte algo? –dijo él, en un leve murmuro.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Quiero que cuides...mi alma... –dijo, volviéndola a abrazar.

Sakura correspondió al gesto con fuerza y añoranza. Estaba gustosa de cuidarle el alma. El alma, el corazón, el cuerpo...todo lo que tuviera que ver con él. Ella lo protegería. Por siempre. Y así, lo volvió a besar.

Owari


End file.
